maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 2
The Stolen Arrows Missing his trademark arrows, Hawkeye told me that a purple crocodile and a bunch of hooded sack-holders stole them and left him unable to fight. I felt that I had met them before...Oh that's right, they're from Super Mario RPG. The purple crocodile is Croco, while the hooded sack-holders are Crooks and Sackits. To get to Croco and retrieve Hawkeye's arrows, I had to go through another gang of thugs. I summoned the Mane 6 again to demonstrate their skills in Fighting is Magic while I threw punches, kicks, and lasers of my own. The three of us that had horns telekinetically disarmed thugs and pummeled them with their own weapons. Rarity stuffed one of the thugs in an oversized dress and pulled it. As the dress squeezed the thug's hips, he lost balance and fell down. Another pointed his NES Zapper at Twilight, but she shot first and he blew up. Applejack roped a third thug, dragged him up close, then kicked him in the groin, sending him to the mat. She then jumped to dodge another one's sledgehammer, creating a shockwave as she landed. This tripped a bunch of thugs. Pinkie Pie ran around super fast, prodding thugs with a foam finger while dodging their weapons. She then cut some up with a blade to make cupcakes like in *that* fanfic. I dodged some fists at the same time before tripping a thug with my blue tail. Fluttershy was cowering, but some of her ferrets climbed into thugs' pants, clawing at them and causing them to fidget. This was followed by a cute look from Flutters, giving the thugs fatal heart attacks. They hit the mat as soon as they looked into her eyes. Eventually, we copied my favorite show, Super Sentai, by posing as all the thugs exploded. To heal the damage we had took, Pinkie gave us the cupcakes she made during the fight. After the snack, Twilight, Pinkie, and I proceeded to chase down Croco just like in Super Mario RPG. The others had to hold off the Crooks and Sackits behind us the same way they took down the thugs. As Croco ran around, he taunted us, "It'll take you 100 years to catch me! Those petty agents of SHIELD couldn't chase down a pumpkin!" To demonstrate, a bunch of nameless agents alongside Black Widow and Captain Amareica tried to grab him, only for him to flee whenever one of them got close. Shortly afterwards, they collapsed from exhaustion and I teleported them back to base in order to avoid any more danger. I decided to take a more tactical approach to catch Croco. I teleported over to him and punched him with my hoof, trying to get the arrows back. He then said, "It'll take you 75 years to catch me" before runnning away again. Twilight teleported in front of him and began to force choke him, but then he broke free, saying "It'll take you 50 years to catch me!" Then he his behind some rocks, only for Pinkie to emerge from a bowl beside him. "It'll take you 25 years to catch me!" Then finally, we all cornered him and demanded that he return Hawkeye's arrows. Pinkie started hitting Croco with her foam finger in an attempt to get the arrows back. As she is a Scrapper and he is an Infiltrator, she got in twice as many hits as usual. Twilight and I also magically tried to fish the arrows out. But I sensed one of his sledgehammer thugs, made Twilight become a Blaster Rapidash, and took the thug down with some fire. The fire chained to Croco, doing extra damage to him. "Yeeouch!" He then countered the fire attack by tackling Twilight, only to take more fire damage. In Super Mario RPG Revolution, he counters fire attacks just like that. He did the same thing to Pinkie upon being rammed by her, but before he could do it again, I force choked him to prevent another counterattack. Then he tried to attack Twilight with a Tactician thug, but I force choked the thug to stop him from getting an extra turn. Then Pinkie and I dodged Croco's bombs. I redirected some back at him, causing even more damage. Twilight got hit by an explosion, but took reduced damage and gained Flame On because she was in her fiery form, restoring health and hitting Croco and his thugs harder. Croco and our ponies started to ram each other repeatedly before I held up a Space Police Dekaranger License pointed at Croco. "Croco! You are charged with stealing the arrows of one of the Avengers and leaving him out of commission!" A red X and green O flashed alternatively on Croco, indicating whether or not I should finish him off. When the red X flashed last and began glowing, I said, "Delete approved!" Pinkie whipped out her party cannon, while Twilight and I began to charge up a powerful finishing shot. "RUSSCORN CANNON!" As our combined shots hit Croco, he disappeared in a giant explosion while we struck a finishing pose. With that, I was able to recover the stolen arrows and teleport them back to Hawkeye, who returned the favor by shooting down the rest of the sack-holders. The three of us then exclaimed, "Got you! With this, case complete!" I was then contacted by Maria again. "Not bad for a first fight, Russcorn. Seeing how that guy managed to decommission our Avengers from SHIELD, we would have been trouble if you hadn't shown up! And you seem familiar with those invaders." Category:Blog posts